


Lost - A Stonefaced G Story

by TheOvidians



Category: Frisk - Fandom, Undertale, Undertale (Video Game), gaster!sans - Fandom, stonefaced asshole G
Genre: Disabilities, Fluff, Nice Cream, Other, Sign Language, meta narration, reference to original story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOvidians/pseuds/TheOvidians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stonefaced A-hole G is a version of Gaster!Sans by Junkpilestuff (http://stone-faced-asshole.tumblr.com/). He could be described as a glitch, who can, as such, manipulate the world to a certain extend. When Junky shared this info about him on Twitter recently I just knew I had to write something about it, even though it is a lot different from what I usually do.<br/>This fic is a ‘What-if’ scenario in which Frisk accidentally meets G and thus, two anomalies in the system of their world are coming face to face. My headcanon for original Frisk was always that they didn’t talk much and they would prefer using signs, because their empathy comes from hearing what the monsters have to say and try to understand, instead of speaking about themselves. I finally realized this headcanon with this story!</p><p>If you need some fluff in your life and like the original Undertale concept about Frisk consciously manipulating the world, then this is a story for you! I hope you enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost - A Stonefaced G Story

"Are you lost?" asked the skeleton to the child, in the middle of a big, grey city, where humans and monster mingled around, faceless and always in hurry. Only the child stood still and they looked around like everything was new and alien for them. Their attention has now been moved to the monster before them. He wore simple clothes, black jeans and a gray pullover. He had in one of his bony hands a grocery bag and a smoldering cigarette in his mouth.  
The child wasn't sure if they should talk to this stranger with his fearful appearance or better quickly move past him. However, they felt his question was sincere and his presence alone helped against the nagging and growing feeling of being completely out of place.  
This is not, where they were supposed to be.  
They formed an answer with hand signs:  
"I am not sure."  
If the skeleton had an eyebrow, he would surely have raised it.  
"Can't talk?"  
They nodded enthusiastically. But at the same time, they realized there is a high probability, that due to their disability they are about to lose the only one who was willing to help them.  
The skeleton seemed to think. Maybe he searched for a gentle excuse so he could discreetly leave. Instead, he then formed a circle with his thumb and pointing finger:  
He said, "It's alright" in signs.  
They began to smile out of relief and surprise. What looked like the personification of death was actually a nice guy.  
"So, are you lost?" he asked again and indicated them by pointing in a direction to move away from the crowd.  
The child shrugged. And formed an equal vague answer:  
"It's complicated. I don't know where I am."  
The skeleton took a drag of his cigarette.  
"That's what I would call being lost. No need to be ashamed about that, it's a big city after all."  
They shook their head.  
"I am not lost. I know where I need to go. I just don't know where I am right now."  
He leaned against the window of a shop and shrugged.  
"Stubborn, eh? Alright, have it your way. So, you have to find something you would recognize? Or maybe your parents?"  
They indicated him again, that they weren't certain.  
This is not the place they usually woke up in and this is not the monster they usually met when they opened their eyes. After resetting times and times again, they had now been completely taken aback by this hugely diverse beginning of their journey.  
They didn’t need to find an actual place, they had to search for the timeline, that would lead them back and thus on their way to their desired ending. The child was sure he wouldn't understand all that. Nobody could. So they kept it to themselves, with no answer left, that they could give him.  
In the meantime, he finished his cigarette and extinguished it under his shoe.  
"Let’s start somewhere else, then. Mind telling me your name?"  
The child was glad he asked. It distracted them from unexplainable situations.  
They took his right hand and intended to write the letters on his palm, only, that he didn't have one. There was a whole big whole in both of his hands. They stared down at them, conflicted how they should react to this.  
He broke the awkward moment by searching for his phone and handing it to them.  
"Sorry, have no skin you could write on, nor a palm for that matter. But you can use this."  
The child typed a single word in the message window and he took it back.  
"Frisk" stood at the glowing display.  
"Call me G," he returned and fished for another cigarette in his jacket.  
"Now. Maybe I can help you when you tell me all you remember? Were you with someone?"  
Of course. They had been with many monsters, sometimes they had been friends, sometimes enemies. But how did it help them in this moment?  
It is like something had prevented them from restarting in a normal fashion, something, that had pulled them out of their way, which they had been about to trace back to its beginning.  
Frisk was lost in their thoughts and it was G’s waving hand, right before their face, that brought them back to the present.  
“Kid, are you really alright? You seem confused.”  
They blinked towards him, then shook their head.  
"Why are you calling me kid, when you just asked my name?" they signed.  
He grunted, while he ignited his second cigarette.  
"It's somehow fitting," he casually reasoned, which made no sense at all.  
They took a deep breath of mild annoyance and frustration.  
They had no idea why they ended at this crossroad in an unknown city.  
What should they do?  
Should they see where they might end up in a place like this?  
Countless creatures were passing by, who they had never seen any of them. Their thoughts drifted to a little, snowy village filled with warm hearts, to a mysterious waterfall where they would watch the stars with everyone and to a cozy home in a cave.  
This is where they belonged, where everything began and also, needed to come to an end.  
This reality before them had too many inconsistencies. They didn't want to take the risk of where this timeline would be heading, especially when they were in the company of this random skeleton, who didn't make much sense.  
Frisk would try a reset.  
Right now.  
They focused on their Determination - they always imagined and materialized it as a bright star - and held onto it.  
The world stopped, everything around them disappeared until their existence was all that was left. Their mind focused solely on their wish:  
Go back, to the beginning.  
Their thought echoed through the nothingness, where they moved between times and places.  
Nothing happened.  
They were merely floating in a white, non-existing periphery. Frisk embraced their Determination, stronger than the first time and slightly shaking.  
The star felt warm against their chest, it was pulsating against their heart.  
So why?  
Why wouldn’t they go back?  
Why would it stop working just when they had been so close to their true ending?  
They let out a silent cry.  
What was messing with this system? What did go wrong that…  
“Messing around with the system, eh? That’s quite dangerous, ya know?”  
Frisk turned around, confused and drained. This might be the reason their mind had a hard time to process what they saw.  
A few arm lengths away from them floated a familiar skeleton.  
G had leaned back in a posture like he was relaxing in a nice sun chair. Unimpressed with finding himself in a location, that should be impossible.  
Even if Frisk had been able to speak, they would still have become speechless. How could this random stranger they had met, know about the system, the fundament of this world? How could he even be here?  
They intended to throw these questions at him and hastily formed them with their hands, but G signaled them that wouldn't be necessary.  
“Yeah, this situation is kind of unusual. And don’t get your hopes up. I won’t be able to tell you everything you want to know.”  
Frisk thought about his words, before they started to formulate again:  
“What are you?”  
Somehow this amused G, he started to search his grocery bag for something.  
“I’m just a NEET. But, that isn’t what you meant, eh?”  
He had two pieces of packed popsicles in his hand. One he tossed towards Frisk, through the space that wasn’t real space.  
“Here, take it. We might be here for some time and I wouldn't want them to go to waste."  
Frisk examined his treat. It was Nice Cream, familiar and yet, they wondered how he could think about food in this kind of situation.  
"Not sure about you," he began and unpacked his ice "but it seems to me, we have both a special connection to this world. You can change it to a certain degree and refuse its natural flow, right?"  
They saw no sense in lying to him and they couldn't deny their incomprehensible connection. The Nice Cream floated beside them with its tempting sweetness. They gave in and removed the wrapping. The cold sweet had the exact appearance of the ones of their own timeline.  
"Some things do never change," they signed, smiling absentmindedly.  
They threw a look at G. He was somehow eating his ice, though Frisk had no idea, how this even worked without a tongue nor a stomach.  
They shook their head, in disagreement of their own idea, but indicated him, that they intended to tell him something at the same time.  
Frisk tried to recapitulate their story, their extraordinary journey of resets and re-runs, of decisions that are altered with the choices they made and all their attempts, to find the one true ending.  
After they had finished, they were exhausted and focused on their half-eating desert, because they feared his reaction. They had never shared all this with anyone.  
"Sounds like a hassle," he concluded.  
"To repeatedly die, just for the sake of some monsters, who will forget about you anyway. And who even said you have the responsibility to prevent this conflict between monsters and humans? If we live underground or up here, what difference does it really make?"  
They hated to admit it, but he had a point. They could feel their star inside of them glowing dimmer and smaller than before. They bite in their ice. Their teeth hurt in response and the taste was almost too sweet.  
"Still, ya are one brave child, have to tell you that."  
An unexpected answer. Frisk looked up to the skeleton. His face remained unchanged, that means, he wasn't making fun of them.  
"I can't stop here," they told him with a new dose of motivation, which was clearly visible in the way with which they signed these words:  
"Do you know anything that could help me to go back to my original reset point?"  
For a moment, it was like G had forgotten about the human child. He merely gazed into the void with a stern, serious expression. As he reached a decision, he appeared more laid-back again. He painted with his left pointing and middle finger a circle into the air and subsequently tipped with these two at the back of his hands. He was mockingly saying "Of course" in their language.  
"Your theory about a bug is not wrong. I also believe this is the core of the problem."  
G's eye started glowing, strongly and eerily, in his dead-black eyehole and a chill went down Frisk's spine. They needed a moment to be able to form another question:  
"How do we determine the bug?"  
"Wrong question."  
The atmosphere around him changed each second. It felt like he pulled something invisible towards him, like something was set in motion and he was controlling whatever it was.  
When he saw Frisk's wide-open, confused eyes, he sighed.  
"Come on, it's not that hard to figure out. What was different than all those times before?"  
Intuitively they pointed at him and he nodded.  
"I frequently manipulated my timeline, causing a disruption and in return, it messed up your own."  
Slowly, yet surely they realized what their opposite was implying.  
They were the bugs - the disturbances in the order of this world.  
"The place between our two existing worlds, where we are right now is the manifestation of the disruption. It will collapse the moment we leave it and for that to happen, I need to send you to your desired reset point."  
The force, that they had noticed around him, now transferred to Frisk. They locked eyes with his intensely brimming iris.  
"So this is Goodbye?" they hesitantly signed.  
"Take care of you, kid."  
After he said those words, something pushed them away from him. They risked a glance behind them and saw, how they flew towards a crack in the eternal nothingness.  
It had been a sudden and bizarre encounter with too many unanswered mysteries. Frisk wished they would have been able to spend more time together, instead of being mere acquaintances bound by being an anomaly in the system.  
They noticed, they still held on to the wooden stick, that was left from his treat. It made it easy for them to settle on one last message:  
"Thank you for the ice."  
The skeleton was far away now, however, they could swear, his stone-like face had formed a mild smile in return.  
The next thing they knew, Frisk fell from a great height, towards a bed of golden flowers.


End file.
